Cosplayer VS Boyband
by Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel
Summary: Naruto, seorang personile Boyband yang tengah naik daun tiba-tiba saja dibawa lari oleh seorang Cosplayer saat tengah berada di atas panggung. Apa yang terjadi? Twoshot pertama spesial Valentine's day..
1. Chapter 1

**...**

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya. Silahkan datang kembali!"

Seruan manis dari bibir merah berlipstik milik seorang karyawati sebuah butik ternama di salah satu _distrik_ kota Konoha itu terdengar riang. Sebuah senyum ramah nan manis selalu menghiasi bibir mungilnya. Pakaian _semi formal_ khas pegawai melekat di tubuh ramping sang wanita. Tangan berbalut jas hitam itu menyerahkan kantung plastik kepada seorang pelanggan yang berdiri di depan meja kasirnya.

Merasa tak ada keperluan lain, sang pemuda pun menerima kantung berisi pakaian basah yang disodorkan sang pegawai padanya. Lalu bergegas keluar dari butik mewah itu dalam diam, tak dihiraukannya para _SPG_ lain yang mengucapkan **_'Datang lagi'_** padanya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana nasibnya selanjutnya, setelah apa yang ia lakukan di depan _publik_. Sadar atau tidak, sang pemuda beriris biru langit itu memijit pelipisnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**SREK**

**.**

**.**

Pintu kaca _otomatis_ milik butik yang baru saja ia kunjungi itu terbuka saat ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari tempat serba putih penuh dengan berbagai macam model baju tersebut. Setelahnya sang pintu bergerak menutup dengan diiringi bunyi **'PREK'** pelan.

**.**

**.**

"Brrr... Dingin..." desah sang pemuda pirang seraya menggosokan kedua tangannya sambil sesekali meniupnya.

Hawa dingin akibat salju yang turun di awal musim dingin menerpa tubuh berbalut _b__lazer_ hangat warna kuning pucat itu. _Hodie_ berbulu yang senada dengan warna _b__lazer_ panjang selutut berkancing _c__rem_, ia tangkupkan di atas kepalanya. Menutupi helaian surai pirang pendek yang sedikit lepek akibat basah terkena salju saat berlarian tadi.

Ah! Sepertinya sang Blonde baru saja menyadari sesuatu. **_'Kemana orang itu?'_** batinnya sambil menolehkan kepala kesana kemari. Mencari sosok yang tadi sempat bersama dengan dirinya.

"Apa dia meninggalkanku? Dasar!" gerutunya pelan.

Kepala _berhodie_ itu mendongak menatap langit mendung yang menumpahkan butiran-butiran es dingin, hingga beberapa bulir salju menerpa wajah bergores bak kumis kucing miliknya. Kedua tangan _t__an_ itu ia masukan ke dalam saku mantel kuning pucat yang baru dibelinya. Memberikan sedikit rasa hangat walau tak sebanding jika ia memakai sarung tangan.

Pikiran pemuda 23 tahun itu kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat dirinya bertemu dengan seorang pria di atas panggung tempat ia tampil, hingga akhirnya sekarang ia terdampar di depan sebuah butik terkenal, berdiri seorang diri di bawah guyuran hujan es, ditambah rasa dingin menusuk setiap tulangnya. Membuatnya begitu lelah dan... Lapar. Pemuda manis itu sedikit menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengumpat **_'Damn!'_** pelan. Sekarang ia tak tau harus melakukan apa.

Hanya orang bodoh yang akan berdiri mematung dibawah hujan salju dengan ditemani terpaan angin dingin seolah ingin membekukan setiap _inci_ bagian tubuhmu. Tapi setidaknya Naruto, nama pemuda _berhodie_ itu tak cukup bodoh. Ia memakai mantel tebal dan hangat. Cukup untuk menghangatkanmu hingga 'orang itu' datang menemuimu, bukan?

**Cosplayer VS Boyband : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : KyuuNaru/SasuNaru**

**Rate : M (For Safety)**

**Bold : performance di atas panggung**

**®Ada baiknya mendengarkan dulu lagu 'Boyfriend' milik Boyband Boyfriend. Biar nyambung #apabanget dah.**

**Warning : SHO AI (BOYXBOY), LIME OR LEMON?, TYPO (SELALU), ALUR KECEPETAN, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, OOC, DLL**

**Tidak suka? Tapi kepengen baca? Silahkan saja! Resiko tanggung sendiri loh!  
Enjoy~**

* * *

Gemuruh suara para penonton yang menyerukan berbagai macam nama berkumandang di setiap penjuru _h__all_ mewah kawasan kota Tokyo. Para pengunjung saling berdesakan memenuhi panggung megah di tengah _h__all_ untuk melihat penampilan sebuah _boyband_ yang kini tengah naik daun.

Suara musik yang terdengar samar sontak saja membuat para penonton konser sebuah _boyband_ bernama Six Fingers semakin berteriak histeris, suasana _t__our_ konser itu pun menjadi riuh. Dinginnya salju yang bertebaran di atas tubuh mereka -karena atap _h__all_ sengaja dibuka- tak menjadi penghalang bagi para Fingers High -nama _f__ans_ Six Fingers- untuk melihat _performce_ idola mereka.

**"Would you be my _Girlfriend_?"**

**"Oh... First sigh..,"**

"Gyaaaaa... Naruto **kun**!"

"Kyaaaaa!

**Lampu panggung yang semula terang menjadi gelap mana kala sebuah suara mengalun lembut. "Nan neoui _Boyfriend_..," lampu panggung menyorot sosok pemuda pirang yang tengah membelakangi penonton.**

**"Nan neoui _Boyfriend_..," diikuti lampu lainnya yang menyorot laki-laki berambut hitam berkuncir.**

**Pemuda pirang sedikit membalikan badan menghadap ribuan penonton dan tersenyum manis.  
"Neon neoui _Girlfriend_..,"**

**"Neon neoui _Girlfriend_..," lanjut sebuah suara di pojok panggung yang kini sedang berjalan ketengah panggung. Rambut coklat panjang yang terikat miliknya berkibar pelan.**

**Pemuda bercoat hitam panjang selutut itu mulai bernyanyi. Membuat para _Fans_nya berteriak 'NEJI-SAMA' dengan amat sangat keras. "Gue eotteon mueotbodado nunbusin neoruel gajgodo Maeil nan bappa [All] (Bappa) ni mameun apa [All] (Apa)**

**Ketiga sosok pemuda itu mulai menggerakan badan seirama dengan musik yang tengah mereka nyanyikan. Sesekali membalas senyuman para pecinta Six Fingers dan membuahkan berbagai macam teriakan.**

**"Nae sarang byeonhaji anha neo malgo boiji anha...," suara pemuda pirang mengalun ceria dan begitu menggetarkan.**

**Tiba-tiba saja tengah panggung yang sedikit berlubang dengan perlahan naik keatas memunculkan tiga sosok yang tak kalah keren dari sebelumnya.**

**"Ireon nae mameul wae jakku mollajuneunde...," lantun sebuah suara _b__aritone_ dari salah satu sosok di tengah panggung itu sementara dua orang di sampingnya menggerakan badan mereka pelan.**

**"Gakkeumeun neomu pigonhae Neol dwiro hal ttaedo...," sahutan suara rendah dari lelaki beriris _l__avender_ dan dilanjutkan oleh sang pemuda _b__londe_.**

**"Neon nae yeope isseo jugo Eotgallime datumedo hangsang...,"**

**"Naui soneul kkwag jabajul You you Baby You you...," melanjutkan liriknya**

**"Nega isseo maeil nan usuel su isseo...," lantun pemuda berambut panjang. Mereka berenam mulai berkumpul di tengah panggung dengan mengikuti lantunan lagu sesuai irama musik.**

**"[All] Ojig nan neoui _Boyfriend_ eh eh eh eh Neomanui _Boyfriend_ eh eh eh eh."**

**"Naega neol jikyeojulge neol hangsang akkyeojulge Ojig neol wihan naega dwae julge." lanjut sang pria rambut panjang.**

**"[All] Neon naui _Girlfriend_ eh eh eh eh Namanui _Girlfriend_ eh eh eh eh."**

**Sorak sorai para Fingers High semakin membahana seolah mampu meledakan kota Tokyo saat itu juga tak kala keenam pemuda asal Konoha itu menampilkan pertunjukan yang benar-benar membius para penonton. Mereka nampak atraktif dan penuh energi dalam balutan _c__oat_ hitam berbagai _mode_ dengan strip putih di bagian lengan dan beberapa item perak seperti rantai yang melilit pedang tersemat di _coat_ bagian kanan dada.**

**_Syal_ tipis warna hitam melingkar manis di leher pemuda berambut pirang. Kalung berbandul sayap terbalik warna emas bergantung di leher sang pemuda berambut **_**raven. **_**Begitu juga para personil lainnya yang mempunyai ciri khas sendiri untuk menunjang _s_****_tyle_ mereka.**

**"Naman barabwajullae neol wihan byeori doelge...," suara _baritone_ milik pemuda bermata _onyx_ kembali mengalun dan disambut teriakan para _penggemar_ yang tak hanya menyebut namanya tapi juga melempar berbagai macam barang seperti boneka, kaos, _handban_ atau pun kacamata.**

**Surat nikah untuk ditanda tangani juga termasuk disana. Dan bisa kita lihat dikerumunan para pelempar, ada gadis berambut _pink_ yang sedang tersenyum malu-malu meong. Sinting.**

**"Neo hanamaneul wihan nan neoui _Boyfriend_...," sahut pemuda berkuncir yang kini berada di depan ujung panggung. Dia terlihat sangat antusias, tapi kau akan terkejut jika saja kau lihat betapa malasnya dia sebenarnya.**

**Suara _semi Rapper_ mengalun dari bibir pemuda berambut merah yang kini berada di depan panggung bersama pemuda berambut coklat jabrik. "Nan mujogeon neoui pyeon ni nunen naega chaempieon...,"**

**"Museun iri itdeorado naega jikyeo hwagsilhi neoui oenpyeon...," lanjut pemuda coklat jabrik itu tak mau kalah.**

**"_I got your back_ geogjeong ma nae pume gidae...," suara sang _raven_ menerobos di antara _rap _duo_ rapper boyband_ mereka.**

**"Useobwa _Blow me a kiss oh so sweet I like that_."**

Saling berteriak, melompat, melempar, juga bernyanyi. Itulah yang dilakukan para Fingers High saat ini. Mereka begitu menikmati penampilan _boyband_ kesayangan mereka. Tak ingin melewatkan sedikit _moment_ yang terjadi di atas panggung.

Seperti saat pemuda bermata _onyx_ bernyanyi sambil menarik tangan sang pemuda _blonde_ lalu mencium pipi berkumis kucing itu singkat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan menyanyi. _Fans service_. Sehingga mengundang teriakan _'KYAAAA'_ serentak dari para _fans_ yang kebanyakan seorang wanita. Sungguh, kota Tokyo akan gempa medadak saat ini.

**~Cosplayer VS Boyband~**

Sofa merah panjang di tengah panggung yang mampu menampung keenam anggota _boyband_ itu nampak terisi penuh. Para personil Six Fingers tengah mengadakan sesi wawancara secara _live_ di atas panggung setelah menyanyikan lagu berjudul _Boyfriend_ beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Baiklah... Sebelumnya, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian!" ujar seorang _MC_ yang khusus di undang di acara _tour_ konser Six Fingers itu dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Eits, jangan salah. _MC_ kita kali ini adalah laki-laki. Ia sedang ber-_crossdressing_ karena memang konser dilakukan dalam acara ajang penghargaan _The Best Of Cosplayer_ yang diadakan setiap 2 tahun sekali oleh salah satu perusahan butik ternama di kota Tokyo. Jadi jangan heran kalau para penonton memakai baju yang tak wajar jika dipakai sehari-hari.

"Yosh! Perkenalkan, Namaku Namikaze Naruto 23 tahun. Aku suka sekali miso ramen _'ttebayo_!"

Oh oh. Ternyata pemuda pirang itu bernama Naruto ya. Pemuda yang manis dengan cengiran lima jari ala iklan pasta gigi. Ia duduk di sofa paling ujung sebelah kanan dekat dengan sang _MC_. Lalu ia mulai memperkenalkan para personil lainnya secara berurutan mulai dari sebelah kirinya hingga ke ujung. "Sebelah kiriku ini, Uchiha Sasuke. Hei, beri salam!" ucap Naruto sambil sedikit menyentakan tangan pucat yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan kirinya.

Namun hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dari pemuda berambut hitam yang sukses membuat para wanita berteriak _'I LOVE YOU' _dan kerucutan bibir dari pemuda manis disampingnya.

"Dasar! Lalu disebelahnya lagi ada Hyugga Neji, Sabaku Gaara...," Naruto mulai memperkenalkan anggotanya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan serta gumaman 'Salam kenal'.

"Nara Shikamaru dan yang terakhir Inuzuka Kiba... Hei! Kiba, kenapa kau duduk paling ujung? Kemarilah! Duduk denganku!" seru Naruto tak sadar mengundang sedikit tawa dari para penonton.

"Diamlah, Naruto!" desis suara _baritone_ nan rendah milik Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto yang memang sedikit condong kearahnya akibat sesi perkenalan tadi agar kembali duduk.

"Wah... Kalian mesra sekali ya," interuspsi sang _MC_ bermanik coklat madu itu sambil terkikik geli.

"Oke oke... Aku akan mulai saja kalau begitu," tandas sang _MC_ yang rambutnya disanggul kecil di belakang, dan membiarkan beberapa helai terurai disamping wajah pucatnya. Ia sedikit ngeri melihat Naruto melototi dirinya hingga matanya hampir keluar.

Sesi tanya jawab yang diajukan sang _MC_ membuat para _fans_ bersujud syukur dalam hati. Sungguh informasi yang mereka dapat sangatlah menguntungkan. Kini mereka tau makanan favorit, hobi, dan kebiasaan para member Six Fingers. Tentu saja senang, _fans_ mana yang tidak senang mengetahui berbagai macam hal tentang idolanya. Bukankah kalian juga begitu? Benar bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah! Selesai. Semua pertanyaan sudah kalian jawab dengan sangat memuaskan...," ucap _MC_ cantik itu.

Sedikit menolehkan kepalanya pada penonton, _MC_ itu berdiri. "Kurasa cukup pertanyaannya. Bukan begitu Fingers High?!" seru _MC_ ber-_cosplay_ bak _miko_ membuat para _fans_ ikut berteriak membahana.

"BELUM!" teriak para penonton.

"Eh? Apa masih kurang?" tanyanya lagi.

"TENTU SAJA!"

Memasang wajah yang sengaja dibuat pasrah. Sang _MC_ menghelas nafasnya sambil menggumam "Baiklah,", lalu menghadap para personil Six Fingers.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya satu pertanyaan spesial untuk para _fans_? Ini pertanyaan pribadi dariku untuk Naruto **kun**...,"

"Siapa pacar Naruto **kun**?"

**.**

**.**

Hening

**.**

**.**

Hening

**.**

**.**

"EH! Pacar?!" Naruto membeo mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Sang _MC_ mengangguk antusias dengan senyum jahil merekah di bibir mungilnya. Membuat Naruto sedikit bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada, Haku **san**!" jawab sang _blonde_ kemudian.

**.**

**.**

Hening kembali

**.**

**.**

"Hemm... Begitukah?" desak Haku dengan mata yang memicing tajam, membuat Naruto menelan ludah paksa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Pacar seperti apa yang kau inginkan?!" desak sang _MC_. Ia gencar sekali memojokan pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu. Mengacuhkan aura membunuh bak api hitam menguar diseluruh tubuh sosok pemuda yang sejak tadi menggenggam erat tangan kiri berkulit _tan_ milik Naruto.

Namun sepertinya hanya keempat pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk diam saja yang menyadari aura tak mengenakan itu. Sedangkan Naruto yang _notabene_ personel paling _innocent_ masih bisa tersenyum walau canggung menanggapi pertanyaan sang _MC_. Bagaimana dengan para _fans_? Tentu saja mereka terlalu berkonsentrasi untuk sekedar menyadari aura tak penting itu. Dasar.

"Mungkin seseorang yang bisa membawaku lari dari sini, yang akan kujadikan pacar," ucap Naruto tanpa sadar dan membuat suasana menjadi sunyi senyap, _background_ panggung pun seolah menjadi padang pasir gersang dengan angin yang meniup dedaunan kering.

"..."

"..."

"NA-RU-TO!"

**.**

**.**

**GLEK**

**.**

**.**

**_'Gawat!'_** batin pemuda pirang itu saat mendengar suara rendah nan menyeramkan dari sampingnya. Sungguh ia tak sadar menyuarakan isi hatinya yang memang tak nyaman karena pertanyaan dari _MC_ bernama Haku itu. Salahkan mulutnya yang tiba-tiba saja berbicara begitu. "Ya? Sasuke?" jawab Naruto sedikit takut.

Pemuda pirang itu bersiap berlari saat dirasa Sasuke sudah berdiri di depannya. Dengan gesit Naruto melewati sang Uchiha yang memasang wajah garang dengan mata merah khas _Mangekyou Sharingan_ menatap tajam dirinya. Ah! Sepertinya Naruto begitu takut hingga ia berhalusinasi Sasuke menjadi _shinobi_ pelarian di salah satu _anime_ karya Masashi Kisihimoto.

Sasuke dan Naruto berkejaran di atas panggung seperti anak kecil. Tak memperdulikan para penonton yang memandang cengo ke arah mereka. Sedangkan sang MC, Haku. Memandang penuh kemenangan. **_'Rasakan kau, Uchiha!'_** batinnya sambil menyeringai puas. Hoo, ternyata sang _MC_ punya dendam terhadap bungsu Uchiha. Ckckck, kesian kau Sasuke.

Personel lainnya hanya diam tak menanggapi. Sudah biasa mendapati pemandangan seperti itu. Bahkan Neji dan Kiba sibuk mengutak-atik _handphone_ mereka, Gaara menyumbat telinganya dengan _headset_ putih yang sebelahnya ia sematkan ke telinga Shikamaru sebelumnya. Mereka berdua mendengarkan _music_ dari _ipod_ putih milik Gaara sambil memejamkan mata. Menikmati lagu tersebut untuk Gaara. Kalau Shikamaru? Tentu saja dia tidur. Sang _headset_ hanya menjadi kedok agar tak ada yang menyadari dirinya tengah tertidur. Hahaha, kau jenius Shika.

Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing tak memperdulikan dua sosok bagai _Tom and Jerry_ itu tengah mengelilingi panggung dengan mesranya.

**~Cosplayer VS Boyband~**

"Menjauh dariku, _Teme_!"

"Tidak! Sebelum kau menjelaskan padaku, apa maksud jawabanmu itu?!"

"Sudah kubilang itu hanya isi pikiranku saja,"

"Seperti aku percaya saja. Kemari kau!"

"Gyaaaa! Tidak!"

Para penonton yang sempat melongo pun akhirnya kembali ke alam nyata dan malah berjingkat histeris. Mereka berfikir itu adalah _fans service_ yang diberikan oleh _couple favorite_ mereka **_SasuNaru_**. Ahh... Betapa manisnya mereka. Itulah yang ada dipikiran para Fingers High yang sebagian besar adala seorang perempuan.

"Berhenti, Sasuke! Kau akan membuatku jatuh!" teriakan dari Naruto memekakan telinga beberapa orang _crew_ yang _standby_ di pinggir panggung.

Saat ini personil paling _cute_ itu tengah terpojok di ujung panggung bagian depan. Selangkah saja bergerak ia akan jatuh berdebam kebawah panggung setinggi 7 meter itu. **_'Aku terlalu manis untuk jatuh, kami-sama.'_** batinnya narsis.

"Makanya kubilang. Jelaskan padaku!" geram Sasuke kesal. Ia berjalan perlahan namun penuh aura intimidasi.

"St-stop... Te—"

**.**

**.**

"EH?! Gyaaaaa!"

**.**

**.**

**GREB**

**.**

**.**

Hening

**.**

**.**

Hening

**.**

**.**

Hening

**.**

**.**

"NARUTO **KUN** DICULIK!" teriak Haku menggelegar memecah keheningan yang tercipta akibat kejadian barusan.

Kejadian yang berlangsung sangat cepat hingga semua orang yang ada disana terbengong saat idola mereka -Naruto- terjatuh dari atas panggung dan hampir saja membentur tanah yang keras jika saja seorang _cosplayer_ berambut perak panjang tergerai tidak menangkap tubuh mungil Naruto.

Namun yang membuat mereka semua diam mematung dan terbengong adalah, pria berjubah hitam panjang tanpa lengan yang terdapat pelindung besi disamping bahu kanan dan kirinya, dengan pedang _Musamane_ panjang terselip di belakang punggung berjubah hitam yang memperlihatkan dada bidangnya tengah membawa kabur sang Idola.

MEMBAWA KABUR!

Ya! Setelah menangkap sang Idola bersurai pirang, pemuda yang tengah _bercosplay_ menjadi Sephiroth di_ Final Fantasy_ itu malah membawa kabur _member _Six Fingers dengan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Mereka nampak seperti pengantin yang tak direstui dan memilih kawin lari dengan menembus kerumunan manusia _bercosplay _hingga sosok mereka hilang dibalik lautan manusia. Meninggalkan seorang pangeran **'ayam'** yang tengah memandang nyalang dengan mata merah ala _Sharingan_ dan aura keunguan membentuk panglima perang jaman _Edo_ menguar di balik punggungnya. Ah! Lupakan saja. Lagi-lagi saya teringat _anime_ Kishimoto sensei di kampung (?) sebelah.

Acara pun sepertinya harus tertunda atau malah terancam dibubarkan karena kekacauan yang terjadi. Para wartawan dan stasiun _TV_ yang tengah meliput pun menjadi heboh. Segera saja acara konser menjadi bahan pemberitaan yang menghebohkan terlebih konser itu telah disiarkan hampir diseluruh dunia.

Namun keempat pemuda, ah lima tepatnya, dengan sang _MC _nampak tetap asyik pada kegiatan mereka. Tak memperdulikan sang _Leader_ Six Fingers mengamuk di depan sana. Sungguh, ter-la-lu!

**~Cosplayer VS Boyband~**

"TURUNKAN AKU, SIALAN!"

Teriakan cempreng milik pemuda bersurai pirang cerah yang tengah berada dalam gendongan seorang laki-laki berotot -terlihat dari lengan tangannya yang terekspos- membahana di sepanjang jalanan kota Tokyo yang nampak ramai. Tentu saja itu membuat pria _cosplayer_ berambut perak panjang terpaksa menurunkan sang anggota _Boyband_ guna menghindari dirinya dituduh sebagai seorang penculik. Bukankah memang iya?

Sang korban penculikan pun sedikit menjauh dari sosok jangkung di depannya itu takut. Bagaimana kau tidak takut? Dipandang lekat oleh pria tampan nan _macho_ ditambah lagi kau tak mengenali orang itu, pasti akan membuatmu takut. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau bocah manis itu juga sedikit merasa... **_'Berdebar.'_** lanjut batin pemuda pirang itu tanpa sadar.

Namun sepertinya ia tak ingin mengakuinya sehingga kini surai pirang itu bergerak kekiri dan kekanan dengan sangat cepat karena sang empunya sedang menggelengkan kepala. "Siapa kau, Hah?! Beraninya membawaku pergi! Kau penculik ya?!" tanyanya bodoh dengan telunjuk mengarah kewajah sang penculik.

"Berisik!" ucap pria _Cosplayer_ itu datar.

Tangan kekarnya menyingkirkan jari telunjuk pemuda yang lebih pendek 14 cm darinya itu sehingga ia harus sedikit menunduk untuk memandang sang _blonde_. Tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian di pinggir jalan yang ramai dengan segerombolan para gadis tengah berkasak kusuk tentang coklat yang akan diberikan pada orang yang mereka sukai, karena memang hari ini adalah malam _valentine_. Walaupun hari masih sore, namun itu tak memadamkan semangat cinta para gadis yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"KYAAA! ITU NARUTO** KUN**!"

Teriakan dari salah satu gerombolan gadis itu membuat pejalan kaki di sekitar para gadis berhenti dan memandang arah jari salah satu gadis yang sedang menunjuk kearah pemuda pirang dengan baju serba hitamnya sedang memasang wajah horor dan bergumam **'Oh tidak,'** pelan.

"Mana? Mana?"

"Wah, benar! Itu Naruto **kun**!"

"Kyaa! Ayo kejar!"

Yaps. Tentu tau apa yang terjadi kan? Para _fans_ dadakan itu dengan ganasnya berlari mengejar idola mereka. Sejenak melupakan resep coklat mereka guna menyambut _valentine_ esok hari. **_'Bodo amat, nanti juga bisa bergadang. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah Naruto kun,'_** begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran mereka. Kasian kau Naruto.

Menyadarai tanda bahaya. Naruto segera berlari menyelamatkan diri. Ia melihat sang _cosplayer_ yang sudah berjalan terlebih dulu tadi. Saat jarak mereka sudah dekat, tangan berbalut kulit _tan_ yang terbungkus _coat_ hitam itu menyambar tangan kanan _bertatto_ api di bagian lengan milik sang _cosplayer_. Lalu segera saja mereka berlari menyusuri pinggiran kota Tokyo dibawah guyuran hujan salju. Tak perduli salju yang menumpuk di sepanjang jalan yang tengah mereka lewati, mereka tetap saja berlari. Menghindar dari _fans_ dadakan yang dengan buasnya mengejar mereka. Atau ebih tepatnya Naruto.

"Belok kiri, _Boys_!" perintah pria bertinggi badan 180 cm itu pada pemuda yang seenaknya menyeret dirinya.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... _Oke_!" tanggap Naruto.

Gundukan Pirang dan _silver_ itu terlihat melambai-lambai mana kala laju lari mereka yang begitu cepat. Sekilas mereka terlihat seperti sedang melakukan _syuting_ drama percintaan yang terlarang. Mereka memutuskan lari dari kejaran antek-antek para orang tua mereka demi hidup bersama selamanya. Didukung dengan suasana kota Tokyo yang bersalju. Bukankah sangat romantis?

"Apa mereka masih ada?" tanya Naruto disela nafasnya yang tak teratur.

Pemuda bagai replika Sephiroth itu menoleh kebelakang sekilas lalu kembali fokus kedepan.  
"Mereka semakin dekat dan bertambah banyak." katanya datar.

"Gawat sekali!" hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Naruto.

Naruto semakin memacu langkahnya lebih cepat. Setelah berbelok di tikungan, Naruto melihat deretan toko-toko baju berbagai merek berjajar. Tak mau berpikir terlalu lama, segera saja ia memasuki salah satu butik serba putih dengan masih setia menyeret sang penculik**.**

**~Cosplayer VS Boyband~  
**

"Selamat." desahnya lelah.

Kini pemuda _blonde_ itu tengah mengatur nafasnya yang menderu. Peluh mengalir dari hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Ditambah ia berlari dibawah taburan hujan es. Membuat bajunya hampir basah. Nafasnya masih terengah, matanya tertutup menyembunyikan iris _sapphire_ miliknya. Ia lelah.

"Mau sampai kapan kau duduk disitu?" suara pria dewasa itu menginterupsi kegiatan Naruto yang tengah melepas lelah.

"Lepaskan tanganku! Dan lagi, _fans-_mu itu setia menunggu." lanjut pria tampan itu datar. Tak ada ramah-ramahnya sama sekali. Wajah pucatnya sedikit merona akibat acara larinya tadi.

Naruto yang nafasnya sudah kembali normal mulai membuka matanya. Dilihatnya kini dia sedang terduduk di pintu kaca yang tertutup milik sebuah butik. Ia mendongak untuk memandang pria yang berdiri gagah di hadapannya. Manik birunya berkedip polos sampai ia menyadari tangannya masih menggenggam jemari sang pria yang memandang garang padanya. Membuat wajah tegas nan tampan miliknya menjadi menakutkan. Sontak saja Naruto melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Seorang wanita berpakaian _semi forma_l menghamipiri Naruto dan pria disampingnya. Senyum manis terpatri diwajah _bermake up_ miliknya.

"Ya, tentu! Tolong, berikan kami baju yang bisa dipakai sehari-hari. Jangan lupa dua buah mantel hangat!" tandas Naruto.

Ia beranjak bangkit dari acara duduknya. Lalu menoleh ke depan, tepatnya di luar butik pinggir jalan. Ia melihat para _fans_ sedang berkerumun bingung karena sang Idola tiba-tiba hilang di depan butik tempatnya berada. **_'Mereka akan tau kalau aku ada disini,'_** batin Naruto.

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya pemuda manis itu menarik pria yang lebih besar darinya untuk masuk ke sebuah kamar ganti, sebelumnya ia berteriak pada sang karyawan agar mengantarkan bajunya.

**.**

**.**

**BLAM**

**.**

**.**

"Ha—ah. Capeknya." desah Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, ketukan pintu kamar pas itu terdengar.

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

"Ini bajunya tuan!" ujar sang pegawai sambil menyerahkan beberapa potong baju. Kemudian ia pergi ketika Naruto berkata _**'Terima kasih'**_.

Setelah mengunci pintunya. Naruto segera melucuti bajunya yang setengah basah untuk menggantinya dengan baju baru dari butik tersebut. Pemuda polos itu membuka setiap helai kain yang melapisi tubuhnya. Tak menyadari lelaki yang sedari tadi disampingnya memandangnya penuh arti.

**.**

**.**

**BRUK**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hei!" Naruto berseru saat dirinya tiba-tiba ditarik lalu didorong hingga menabrak kaca besar di dalam kamar Pas tersebut.

"Kau berniat menggodaku ya?" tanya sang penculik _seduktif_.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin ganti baju. Lagipula kita sesama lelaki bukan?" balas sang _blonde_ sedikit kesal.

"..."

Suasana menjadi hening.

"..."

Namun sedetik kemudian. Sang _cosplayer_ itu berkata sambil membungkukan badannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Kedua tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu mengunci tangan Naruto disamping badannya menahan pergerakan bocah pirang itu. "Kau terlalu manis untuk seorang lelaki, _Boys_." desah sang _cosplayer_ di telinga Naruto. Sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menggoda Naruto.

"A-pa ma— Akkhh!" perkataan Naruto terputus begitu saja.

Ternyata sang _cosplayer_ itu menggigit cuping Naruto gemas. "Namaku Kurama. Mau bermain denganku sebentar?" bisik pria yang ternyata bernama Kurama itu sambil menjilat dan mengemut telinga mungil yang kini mulai memerah milik Naruto.

"Mmmhh... He-henti— Ngghh..." lagi-lagi perkataan Naruto terhenti akibat Kurama beralih menggigit leher _tan_ miliknya.

"Sudah ada yang punya, heh?!" ujar Kurama dengan nada mengejek saat dilihatnya bercak merah yang kentara sudah tercipta terlebih dahulu di tengkuk mulus Naruto.

Namun seolah tak perduli, lelaki Perak itu mengecup-ngecup tengkuk Naruto sesekali digigitnya leher jenjang pemuda didepannya hingga sang pemuda pirang itu berteriak.

"Ka-kau! Ber-berhenti kubilang!" Naruto berseru dibatas kesadarannya yang belum terbawa Nafsu. Ia mencoba berontak agar lepas dari jerat sang Sephiroth, namun karena badan yang lebih pendek dan kecil. Naruto tak cukup untuk menghentikan Kurama, bahkan ia tak mampu membuat pria itu bergeming.

"Diam!"

Setelah mengatakan itu. Kurama langsung saja meraup bibir mungil Naruto dengan kasar. Melumat-lumat pelan bibir sang _blonde_, merasakan desiran halus yang menjalar bagaikan aliran listrik mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya. Membuat tubuh Kurama terasa panas dan bergairah.

Kurama memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk bisa menjamah bibir manis Naruto lebih dalam. Bunyi kecipak akibat cairan _saliva_ yang memaksa keluar terdengar hingga membuat ketiga karyawan butik -yang semuanya perempuan- mendekat kearah pintu dengan wajah merona dan celana dalam mereka sedikit basah akibat cairan yang keluar dari area pribadi mereka.

Uhhh.. Sungguh kedua pemuda itu membuat para wanita _horny_ hanya dengan mendengar suara aneh dari dalam bilik kamar Pas.

**~Cosplayer VS Boyband~**

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Naruto kun diculik? Apa itu benar?"

"Lalu apa tindakan kalian selanjutnya?"

"Benarkah yang menculik adalah pacar Naruto **kun**?"

Berbagai pertanyaan tertuju pada kelima _personile _Six Fingers yang kini tengah berada di ruang wawancara dalam _hall_ tempat mereka konser. Akibat kejadian penculikan Naruto, konser dibatalkan dan acara pun dilanjutkan dengan ajang penghargaan untuk para _Cosplayer_. Sekarang kelima _personile_ beserta _manager_ mereka Hatake Kakashi tengah dihujani berbagai macam pertanyaan dari para pemburu berita.

"Tenanglah para sahabat wartawan. Kami akan memberikan penjelasan setelah mendapatkan kabar tentang Naruto..," ucapan seorang pria bermasker sejenak meredam suasana riuh dari para wartawan.

"Kami akan mengadakan Jumpa _pers_ nanti setelah Naruto ditemukan. Mohon bersabar!"

Dengan itu suasana dapat terkendali. Para pencari berita nampak bisa bekerjasama. Namun dibalik itu semua, pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang sedari tadi nampak tenang. Terlihat sedang menahan emosi yang terpendam dan siap meledak kapan saja. Dengan gaya _arogant_ khas Uchiha ia berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan penuh wartawan itu. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat disamping tubuhnya.

"Kemana kau, _Dobe_!" gumaman lirih meluncur dari bibir pucat pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Ia berjalan hingga sosoknya hilang dibalik pintu ruangan yang tertutup.

**.**

**.**

"Naruto... Kemana dia sebenarnya?" lirih pemuda berambut merah. Matanya memancarkan rasa khawatir yang amat sangat. Lelaki bermata kuaci yang nampak malas itu mengelus punggung pemuda bertatto _'Ai'_ di dahinya. Mencoba menenangkan sosok yang tengah gelisah itu.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

_Holla_, Gunchan datang membawa fanfic twoshoot **spesial_ Valentine's day_** yang bakalan panjang banget di chapter duanya nanti

_Thanks_ buat **Kira Mourir** alias **Dila** yang ikut menyumbangkan Ide, nama _**Boyband**_ yang saya pake sekarang _Six Fingers_. Fic ini spesial untukmu.

**_°HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY°_**

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Sampai jumpa di Chapter 2.

**.**

**.**

**®Kizuna**


	2. Chapter 2

**...  
**

Sebuah butik ternama dengan _interior_ serba putih itu nampak sepi. Bukan karena tak ada yang mau membeli baju disana. Selain karena para pengunjung harus menerima kenyataan bahwa toko sedang tak melayani pelanggan saat membaca _plat_ bertuliskan **'TUTUP'** yang terpasang manis di depan pintu.

Pemandangan di depan kamar pas dalam butik yang terlihat dari luar tersebut yang membuat para pelanggan tetap butik tersebut mengernyit heran dan sedikit merinding. Lalu beranjak untuk mencari butik lainnya.

Tentu saja kau akan memandang aneh disaat mendapati, beberapa karyawan -yang semuanya perempuan- tengah berebutan bahkan saling jambak dan mendorong untuk bisa mengintip atau sekedar menempelkan telinga di daun pintu kamar ganti tersebut. Sungguh kau akan berpikir dua kali berbelanja disana bukan? Salah-salah kau menjadi korban pengintipan mereka. Seperti saat ini.

"Ssttt... Diamlah!"

"Jangan injak kakiku, bodoh!"

"Apa yang kau lihat, Shion?"

"Hei! Aku juga ingin dengar,"

"Gantian dong,"

Suara milik kelima perempuan itu terdengar bagai ban yang kehilangan udaranya. Berbisik namun sangat ribut. Mereka saling memperebutkan posisi mengintip -yang tak patut dicontoh- sejak 15 menit yang lalu di depan kamar pas berisi dua orang pemuda tampan.

"Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu, Shion?" tanya salah satu pegawai berambut pendek pada temannya.

"Ssttt... Diamlah!" perintah gadis berambut pirang pucat di posisi paling dekat dengan pintu. Matanya masih terpaku pada lubang kecil di bawah kenop pintu.

"Uuhhh... Cu-cukup...,"

Suara desahan mengalun dari balik ruang ganti tersebut. Membuat para gadis pegawai butik terdiam, wajah mereka sedikit merona.

"Kau manis sekali, _blonde_," timpal suara lain di dalam kamar pas.

Kelima gadis itu saling pandang, seraya merapat satu sama lain membentuk lingkaran.  
"Kalian dengar itu? Mereka melakukannya disini," tukas salah satu gadis berambut pirang pucat

"Sepertinya begitu, apa kau melihat sesuatu, Shion?"

Sejenak semua mata menoleh pada gadis bernama Shion yang hanya disambut dengan gelengan pelan. Membuat empat gadis lainnya mendesah kecewa.  
"Aku hanya melihat rambut pemuda tinggi itu, karena dia membelakangi pintu." sahut Shion lemas.

"Ahh... Ahh... Akkhh,"

"He-hentikan! Kau menyakitiku, mmmhhh..,"

Desahan yang sedikit tertahan itu membuat para gadis kembali memfokuskan diri pada kegiatan awal mereka bergerombol di depan pintu putih ruang ganti, melanjutkan acara yang sempat tertunda tadi. Yaitu...

**.  
.**

Mengintip!

**.  
.**

Mungkin setelah ini mereka akan mendapati surat **_PHK_** tersemat manis di balik loker khusus pegawai karena _omset_ hari ini yang menurun drastis, akibat para pekerja yang dengan semena-mena menutup butik hanya untuk mengintip pasangan mesum. Ckckck, dunia mulai gila jika menyangkut _yaoi_.

**Cosplayer VS Boyband : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : KyuuNaru/SasuNaru**

**Rate : M (For Safety)**

**Warning : SHO AI (BOYXBOY), LIME/ SEMI LEMON?, INCEST, TYPO (SELALU), ALUR KECEPETAN, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, OOC, DLL**

**Tidak suka? Tapi kepengen baca? Silahkan saja! Resiko tanggung sendiri loh!**

**Menyebabkan gangguan pernafasan dan iritasi ringan!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Di dalam bilik kamar ganti, terlihat dua pemuda sedang bergumul seru. Suhu panas yang menguar dari tubuh mereka membuat suasana bilik menjadi gerah. Ruangan dingin _ber-AC_ nampaknya tak cukup mampu meredam suasana yang kian memanas akibat kegiatan mereka.

Bunyi kecipak dari bibir pria jangkung yang tengah mengecup-ngecup punggung pemuda _blonde_, terdengar memenuhi bilik. Meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah dan beberapa _Saliva_ di sekujur tubuh pemuda mungil yang hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, tak mampu memberontak karena selain tenaga dan tubuhnya yang kecil. Sephiroth, sang pria _bercosplay_ itu menahan gerakannya.

Personel _Boyband _Six Fingers itu hanya bisa menatap bayangan dirinya dan sang _cosplayer_ melalui kaca besar diruang ganti tersebut. Kedua tangannya ditahan diatas kepala, wajahnya semakin menempel pada cermin di depannya saat sang pria jangkung itu merapat padanya. Dada bidang _eksotis_ sang _blonde_ pun hampir menempel pada kaca.

"Ap-apa... ya-yang... kau pe-pegang itu? Mesum!" bentak Naruto.

Ada sedikit nada marah dibalik suaranya. Ia berusaha menoleh ke belakang ketika dirasa pria yang mengaku bernama Kurama itu mulai meraba pahanya hingga di bagian privasinya.

"Diam, dan nikmatilah!" balas Kurama.

Pria berambut perak akibat _wig_ itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan melumat bibir Naruto ketika pemuda _blonde_ itu menoleh padanya. Sontak saja membuat Naruto kaget hingga dengan mudah Kurama mendomisai setiap bagian _inci_ mulutnya.  
"Mmmhh... Nnnhhh...," erang Naruto.

Tangan kanan Kurama masih setia meraba bagian yang mulai menggembung di selangkangan Naruto, lalu dengan perlahan membuka kancing dan resleting celana jeans warna putih milik si pirang.

"Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini padamu, _blonde_," bisik Kurama sembari melepaskan pagutan mereka.

Naruto mencoba menahan hasrat yang terasa membakar tubuhnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Naruto menikmati setiap sentuhan dari Kurama. Pemuda _blonde_ itu menundukan wajahnya di depan cermin. Memejamkan matanya erat ketika dirasa ia mulai terbawa nafsu.

"Akkkhhh..." seru Naruto saat Kurama tiba-tiba meremas penisnya yang sudah menegang. Sontak kepalanya mendongak keatas nikmat.

"Kau tahu? Aku ingin menyentuhmu sejak dulu," Kurama berbisik sambil terus meremas-remas penis Naruto hingga membuat sang _blonde_ menggigit bibirnya agar tak mendesah.

Kurama berhenti meremas lalu beralih menarik pinggul Naruto untuk lebih merapat padanya, hingga posisi Naruto setengah menungging. Sedikit membungkuk membuat dadanya menempel pada punggung Naruto, Kurama mendekati leher bocah si pirang untuk menggigit leher _tan_ itu pelan.  
"Ahhnn...," gumam Naruto bereaksi ketika gigitan itu mengenai titik sensitifnya.

Membuat Kurama menyeringai lalu kembali menggigiti leher Naruto. Tangannya yang bebas bergerilya di dada _topless_ Naruto, meraba setiap jengkal kulit _tan_ sang _blonde_. Sesekali meraba tonjolan di dada Naruto tak berniat memainkan _nipple_ yang tengah mengeras tersebut, hanya meraba.  
Kurama menggerakan pinggulnya, sesekali ia menggesek-gesekan bahkan menekankan pada daerah belakang Naruto. Hingga penisnya yang keras menyundul bokong berlapis celana Naruto, menimbulkan sensasi nikmat.

Naruto masih menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika suara desahan meluncur mulus dari mulutnya.  
"Unnghh... Nnhhh...,"

Tanpa sadar bocah _blonde_ itu menggoyangkan pinggulnya semakin cepat dengan mata terpejam sambil mendongak nikmat.

Kurama yang mendapat reaksi sesuai keinginannya itu tersenyum Iblis. Inilah yang dinantikannya selama ini. Kesempatan memiliki seorang yang dicintainya sejak dulu, bahkan sejak pemuda pirang itu lahir.

"Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, " ujar Kurama lirih dengan suara rendah sedikit cempreng namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Naruto menyadarinya. Menyadari suara yang selama ini ia kenal betul. Suara sebenarnya dari sang Sephiroth saat sejak tadi pria itu hanya menyamarkan suaranya. Nada usil yang sangat amat familiar dipendengarannya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk mata sebiru lautan itu membelalak terkejut.

Terbengong-bengong hingga suara rendah dengan nada jahil terselip di dalamnya, menyeruak kedalam pendengarannya.  
"Rindu padaku... Bocah?" bisik Kurama di telinga Naruto.  
Ia memandang bocah _blonde_ yang tengah menatapnya _shock_ dari cermin dengan seringai setan terpatri di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"Kyuu **nii**?" ucap Naruto tak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana? Sudah kau temukan Naruto?"

Sebuah ruangan bergaya _modern_ khas sebuah _agency_ lengkap dengan sofa mewah warna hitam itu nampak beberapa sosok tengah larut dalam kesunyian. Suasana begitu hening sejak beberapa menit yang lalu hingga suara dari laki-laki berambut perak yang tengah berbicara melalui ponsel memecah keheningan.

"Ya, baiklah! Kutunggu kabar selanjutnya. Terima kasih," pria bermasker itu mengakhiri acara menelponnya lalu beralih untuk memandang kelima pemuda tampan di depannya.

"Untuk sementara kalian tunggulah disini sampai aku mendapat kabar tentang Naruto..," titah sang Hatake pada personel _Boyband_ tersebut.

Sedikit menghela nafas saat dirasa para pemuda itu mengacuhkan dirinya.  
"Aku pergi dulu," putus Kakashi seraya beranjak dari duduknya. Lalu melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan para anggota Six Fingers dalam kebisuan.

**.**

**.**

"Naruto, kau dimana?" gumam pemuda berambut merah lirih.

Sontak keempat pemuda lainnya menoleh seraya enatap sendu pada dirinya. Bukan hanya kau yang khawatir, Gaara. Begitulah batin mereka -minus Gaara- sedih. Perasaan tak enak mulai menyergap mereka.

**.**

**.**

**SREK**

**.**

**.**

Suara sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai ketika sosok pemuda bersurai _raven_ berdiri mengalihkan pandangan ketiga personel lainnya dari Gaara kepada dirinya. "Aku akan mencarinya," putus suara _baritone_ dari sang _raven_.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke..," sergah Kiba. Pemuda bertato di kedua pipinya panik.

Belum sempat Kiba beranjak untuk mencegah Sasuke yang terlihat telah berjalan pergi, tangannya ditarik oleh pemuda bersurai panjang warna coklat hingga kembali duduk. "Sudahlah, biarkan saja,"

"Apa maksudmu, Neji? Kakashi menyuruh kita diam disini bukan?!" seru Kiba geram.

Pria yang dipanggil Neji hanya mendesah pelan. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dengan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kau tak tau perasaannya... Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan dia!" ujar Neji.

Setelahnya Kiba hanya diam tak menjawab. Mereka berempat kembali terdiam dalam kesunyian dengan diiringi suara isakan kecil dari Gaara dan Shikamaru yang dengan setia mengusap punggung Gaara untuk menenangkannya. Ingatkan saya kalau disini tidak ada _pair_ ShikaGaara.

**~Cosplayer VS Boyband~**

Tangan kekar Kurama dengan cekatan menarik celana Naruto yang resletingnya telah terbuka hingga melorot kebawah.

"Ke-kenapa Kyuu? A-aku adikmu, jika ka-kau lupa," ucap Naruto terbata. Sedikit tak percaya pada kakak laki-laki yang seharusnya berada di Paris itu, kini berada di Tokyo bersama dirinya.

Kurama atau lebih tepatnya Kyuubi, tak menggubris pertanyaan Naruto. Kini ia lebih memilih melepaskan celana dalam hitam milik sang adik. Sedangkan bocah pirang itu hanya memandang nanar pada sang kakak. Raut wajah ceriahnya menjadi sendu mana kala manik birunya menatap jemari sang kakak yang tengah menurukan satu-satunya kain ditubuhnya dengan perlahan.

"Hentikan Kyuu," ujarnya pelan saat dirasa kakak kesayangannya itu mulai melepaskan celana miliknya sendiri dengan satu tangan.

Anak bungsu Namikaze Minato itu memandang penuh guratan kecewa pada sosok yang kini sama telanjangnya dengan dirinya.  
"Ingat! Aku adikmu Kyuu," lirihnya lemah nyaris berbisik.

"Kyuu!" panggil Naruto lagi, penuh nada perintah walau suaranya terdengar lemah.

Bola mata _silver_ akibat _softlens_ itu memandang tubuh polos di depannya penuh minat. Tanpa sadar pria jangkung berambut merah -setelah tadi melepaskan _wig_ bersamaan dengan celananya- itu menjilat bibirnya.

"Kau begitu menggoda, Naruto," ucapnya dengan suara serak menahan nafsu.

Kyuubi membalikan badan Naruto agar menghadap padanya, masih dengan memegang kedua tangan sang adik. Tangan lainnya bergerak untuk menyingkirkan helaian pirang yang menutupi sebagian wajah sang adik.

"Kau tahu, Naruto?" jeda Kyuubi.

Sebelah tanganya mengelus pipi bergores bak kumis kucing itu lembut. Perlahan ia mengeliminasi jarak hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Kyuubi memandang Naruto lekat. "Aku mencintaimu,"

Seketika itu Kyuubi meraup bibir mungil Naruto dengan ganas. Melumatnya hingga bibir itu memerah dan sedikit bengkak. Erangan tertahan dari bibir Naruto membuat Kyuubi semakin terpacu untuk memperdalam pagutan mereka.

Tangan Kyuubi mulai merayap keatas dada Naruto, meraba dan mengelus seluruh permukaan tubuh sang adik hingga tubuh _tan_ itu sedikit meliuk merespon sensasi yang ia rasakan.

"Mmmhh... Hhhnnn...," erangan Naruto tertahan bibir Kyuubi yang masih setia melumat bibirnya. Sesekali Kyuubi menggigit kecil lidah dan bibir Naruto.

"Kau manis. Kau benar-benar manis Naruto," ucap Kyuubi setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Haah... Haah... Haah... He-henti... Ti-tikan, Kyuu!"

Nafas Naruto terlihat terengah-engah akibat aksi ciuman paksa Kyuubi. Terlihat karbondioksida yang tak kentara mengepul dari bibir mungilnya. Membuat Kyuubi semakin bergairah. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto," ujar Kyuubi sambil mengecup singkat bibir Naruto.

"Selamanya," lanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**HUP**

**.**

**.**

Dalam sekali angkat, Kyuubi berhasil membawa Naruto dalam gendongannya. Membuat Naruto terkejut dan dengan spontan memeluk leher Kyuubi. Kedua kakinya menggelantung di samping pinggang Kyuubi.

"Tu-turunkan... A-aku!" seru Naruto.

Wajahnya memerah ketika penisnya yang sudah menegang bergesekan dengan kulit perut _six pack_ kakaknya. Itu sangat memalukan, tapi juga sedikit... Nikmat.

Perlahan Kyuubi merapat kearah kaca dengan Naruto dalam gendongannya. Ia menyenderkan punggung adiknya pada kaca besar di dalam bilik kamar pas. Sejenak mata _silver_-nya memandang adiknya penuh dengan kabut nafsu. Hingga sesaat kemudian bibirnya beranjak mengecup tonjolan di dada Naruto.

"Uhh... Kyuu...," desah Naruto sedikit kegelian.

Tanpa sadar kedua tangan berbalut kulit _tan_ itu meremas helaian merah panjang rambut _aniki_-nya dan semakin menekan kepala Kyuubi untuk terus memanjakan dadanya.

"Nnn... Mmm... Kyuu... Ahh Kyuu...,"

Desiran nikmat tak henti-hentinya menjalari seluruh tubuh Naruto. Membuatnya tak tahan untuk mendesah.

Kyuubi sedikit menurunkan badan Naruto hingga penisnya menggesek bagian belakang sang adik. Bibirnya kini beralih mencium Naruto.

Deru nafas yang terengah kedua pemuda itu memenuhi bilik kamar pas, suara **_'Plop, plop, plop'_** akibat kulit berpeluh yang saling bergesek itu menambah kesan erotis seraya bibir yang saling berpagutan, jemari yang saling meremas dan badan yang saling bergerak menyalurkan kenikmatan.

Terbawa suasana yang semakin panas Kyuubi kini menundukan badannya serta Naruto secara perlahan tanpa menghentikan pagutan mereka. Hingga kini Kyuubi duduk bersimpuh dengan Naruto berada dipangkuannya, membalas ciumannya dengan _agresife_.

"Mmmmhhh... Ngghhh...,"

"Naru—" ucapan Kyuubi terputus.

Nampaknya Naruto mulai menikmatinya. Terbukti dari bocah _blonde_ itu terus saja melumat bibirnya tak ingin ciuman mereka berhenti. Senyum licik bersarang dibibir Kyuubi yang tengah dilumat dengan beringas oleh Naruto.  
**_'Inilah saatnya,'_** batin Kyuubi.

Sedikit bergeser, Namikaze sulung itu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila agar lebih nyaman. Lalu ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto untuk memposisikan penis sang adik pada penisnya dan mulai menggesekan kedua benda yang berkedut tersebut hingga menimbulkan sensasi nikmat. Bahkan seorang Kyuubi pun tak bisa menahan desahannya, walau tak sekeras Naruto yang kini tengah mendesah hingga berteriak, saat merasakan sensasi memabukan akibat gesekan penis mereka.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu menggoda dengan wajah yang mendongak keatas dan mata sedikit sayu ditambah peluh membasahi wajah _tan_-nya, juga badan Naruto yang bergerak naik turun dengan cepat berusaha mencari kenikmatan secara naluria membuat Kyuubi tak mampu menahan_ libido_-nya yang semakin meningkat. "Kau seksi, adikku," bisik Kyuubi parau.

"Akkkhhh—" teriak Naruto tertahan karena bibirnya kembali di lumat oleh Kyuubi saat jari tengah sang kakak menembus lubang dibelakang belahan bokongnya.

Kyuubi mulai menggerakan jarinya keluar masuk dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Sesekali ia menekukan jarinya seperti gaya orang yang sedang memanggil, membuat Naruto sedikit mendesah dalam ciumannya. "Nnnhhh... Ahhhh... Ahhh...,"

"Hiyaaahhh...," seru Naruto saat jari kedua masuk.

Sontak saja Naruto melepaskan pagutan mereka dengan mendorong dada Kyuubi. Mencoba membiasakan benda asing yang kini bergerak bagai gunting di dalam anusnya.

Kembali Kyuubi memasukan jarinya yang ketiga dan disambut jeritan kesakitan dari Naruto. Namun segera saja Kyuubi menarik leher Naruto dan kembali membungkam adiknya itu dengan ciuman panas. Jemari tangan Naruto mencengkeram surai merah bersemu orange milik Kyuubi. Menyalurkan rasa yang sedikit panas dan perih dibagian bawah lubangnya. Namun tak Naruto pungkiri bahwa ada sedikit rasa nikmat yang samar ia rasakan.

"Ahhhh...!" desahan panjang nan keras juga tubuh Naruto yang sedikit mengejang membuat Kyuubi tersenyun.

Ya! Kini ia telah menemukan titik kenikmatan sang _blonde_.

Kyuubi pun hendak menarik jarinya saat dirasa jemari lentik Naruto menahan pergelangan tangannya agar tak bergerak. Sebelah tangan Naruto mencengkeram pundak Kyuubi hingga memerah.

"Uugghh... Ahhh... Ahhhh... Mmmhhh...," racau Naruto.

Badannya menghentak naik turun dengan cepat, menjadikan tiga jari Kyuubi yang berada di dalam lubangnya menghantam _prostat_nya berkali-kali.

"Uhhh... Uhh... Ahhh... Le-lebih... Cep-cepat... Ah...," desah Naruto seiring dengan hentakannya yang kian menggila.

Kyuubi hampir saja terlena saat telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya kehilangan _mood_ bercintanya seketika.  
"Ahhh... Lagi... Le-lebih cepat... Ahh... Sa-sasuke...,"

**.**

**.**

Seketika itu juga Kyuubi menjadi geram. Dan dalam sekali sentakan tubuh Naruto terdorong membentur cermin, membuat pemuda pirang itu meringis. "Awww... Sakit...," rintih Naruto mengusap kepalanya.

Pandangannya beralih pada sang kakak yang hanya diam memandang dinding didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. Moodnya untuk mencabuli sang adik hilang bersama dengan nama yang diserukan sang adik.

**Sasuke**

"..."

"..."

Tak ada yang berbicara sampai pria berambut panjang sepinggang itu berdiri dan mulai memakai baju kering miliknya dalam diam. Setelahnya ia beranjak membuka pintu kamar pas untuk pergi meninggalkan butik tersebut. Meninggalkan bocah _blonde_ yang duduk termenung bak patung dalam bilik.

Ia berjalan keluar tanpa memperdulikan para pegawai butik yang sedari tadi mengintip, terjungkal saling tindih ketika ia membuka pintu kamar ganti. Jangan lupakan wajah mereka yang merah padam dan bagian belakang rok yang sedikit basah.

**~Cosplayer VS Boyband~**

Pernak-pernik berwarna Pink dan merah menghiasi hampir setiap toko yang berjejer rapi di _distrik_ kota Tokyo. Aneka aksesoris khas _valentine_ terpajang manis di setiap sudut kota.

Hampir semua toko menjual boneka, bunga, baju bahkan kue berwarna Pink. Pantas saja jika _valentine_ ini dikatakan _'Lady's day'_ ketimbang menyebutnya hari kasih sayang, karena semua benda saat _valentine's_ _day_ ini adalah _favorite_ kaum hawa.

Jalanan yang penuh salju akibat hujan butiran es tak kunjung reda itu tak menyurutkan niat para pemudi untuk menyiapkan berbagai hal untuk merayakan _valentine_. Namun sepertinya _antusiasme_ itu tak berlaku pada seorang pemuda bermantel coklat panjang sampai mata kaki yang sedang menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo. Kedua tangannya tersemat dibalik saku mantel yang hangat.

Dua syal panjang melingkar dilehernya dengan syal lainnya ia biarkan tersampir begitu saja.  
Topi rajut warna hitam polos menutupi helaian _raven_ miliknya. Celana dan sepatu _boots_ warna hitam, menghiasi sepasang kaki jenjang miliknya.

Matanya terus saja menyisir setiap pertokoan yang ia lewati. Terkadang ia juga berhenti di depan gang kecil samping pertokoan untuk memastikan dirinya tak melewatkan satu sudut pun. Tak ia perdulikan gadis-gadis yang berbisik dan terkikik geli saat berpapasan dengannya. Wajahnya yang tergolong tampan ditunjang dengan popularitasnya saat ini, terang saja ia menjadi perhatian setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

**_'Apa dia, Sasuke? Mirip sekali. Tapi masa iya dia berkeliaran tanpa Bodyguard,'_** itulah batin orang yang melihatnya.

Namun semua itu tak dihiraukannya. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanya satu orang.

**.  
.**

**Naruto**

**.  
.**

**_'Dimana kau, Usuratonkachi?'_** erang Sasuke frustasi dalam hati.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Hembusan nafas mengepul di udara mengiringi kesendirian sang pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah berdiri seorang diri di depan sebuah butik. Pandangan matanya terlihat sendu, kepalanya menunduk kaku saat bayangan perbuatan kakaknya didalam ruang ganti tadi membuat manik sebiru langit itu meneteskan air matanya tanpa sadar. Gigi putih rapinya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan suara isakan yang hendak keluar. Badan berbalut _blazer_ kuning pucat itu bergetar seiring dengan isakan dan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras.

"Hiks... Hiks... Ka-kakak," gumamnya parau menahan isak tangis.

Punggung tangan _tan_-nya bergerak menutup mulutnya, ketika tangan yang lain berusaha menghapus air matanya. Kekanakan memang, tapi itulah yang dilakukannya. Rasa sesak yang menghujam dalam tepat di dada, membuat hati sang _blonde_ tercabik perih. Kakak yang selama ini disayanginya, ternyata mempunyai perasaan terlarang padanya.

"Itukah alasan, kenapa kau tak merestuiku dengan Sasuke?" gumamnya.

Suara isakan terdengar semakin keras.  
"Karena itukah kau melawan **tousan**, hingga dipindahkan ke Paris?" gumam Naruto tak jelas.

"Jawab aku! KYUU SIALAN!" lanjutnya berteriak.

Suara pilunya membuat beberapa pejalan kaki terenyuh dan mencelos iba. Namun tak ada yang berani menghiburnya, bahkan untuk menegur si pirang pun mereka takut. Sungguh pemandangan yang memilukan.

**.**

**.**

Para karyawan butik tersebut menatap Naruto yang berdiri sambil terisak dengan sedih. Bahkan Shion dan Matsuri ikut menangis karenanya. "Apa kita salah membiarkannya tadi?" tanya Shion.

"Entahlah," jawab Baki pelan. Mereka terhanyut oleh kesedihan sang _blonde_ yang kini tengah berdiri dibawah guyuran salju seorang diri.

Setelah membayar baju yang dipesan Naruto. Lelaki berambut panjang tadi langsung saja pergi. Meninggalkan pemuda manis didalam bilik butik tanpa sepatah kata pun. Dan kini bocah _blonde_ itu tengah berdiri sendirian didepan butik.**_ 'Kasian,'_** batin mereka kompak.

**.**

**.**

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu masih menangis sesenggukan. Kini kedua tangannya berusaha mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir keluar membasahi pipi bergores miliknya. "Aku menyayangimu, Kyuu...," gumamnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tapi aku menyukainya. Aku sangat menyukai Sasuke," lirihnya dalam tangis.

**.**

**.**

**GREB**

**.**

**.**

"Aku juga menyukaimu, _Usuratonkachi_," ujar sesosok pemuda yang sedari tadi menyusuri jalanan bersalju hanya untuk menemukan seseorang yang tengah ia peluk.

Dagu lancip pemuda _raven_ itu ia tumpukan pada surai pirang yang tertutup _hodie_ ketika sepasang tangan pucat miliknya memeluk pemuda Blonde di depannya. Membuat Naruto -nama pemuda yang dipeluk- mendongak keatas untuk menemukan sepasang _onyx_ tengah memandangnya lembut. Tanpa sadar ia bergumam _**'Sasuke,'**_ pelan.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke hanya mengulas senyum tipis, seraya tangannya membalikan badan patnernya untuk mendapati wajah si _blonde_ menunduk. Hingga tanganya tak tahan untuk tidak mengamit pipi tembam bocah pirang itu.

"Jangan menangis," ujar Sasuke kalem. Ia pun menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata biru itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Seolah tau jika sang _blonde_ tak ingin membahas apa yang terjadi. Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya menghela nafas pelan. "Kau dingin sekali," kata Sasuke

Tangannya bergerak melepaskan satu syal yang tersemat dilehernya lalu menyelipkan syal abu-abunya pada pemuda didepannya tanpa melepaskan _hodie_ sang _blonde_. "Ayo pulang, Naruto," ajaknya pada Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menunduk.

Sasuke menggandeng sebelah tangan Naruto, lalu menariknya pelan agar mengikuti langkahnya. Namun Naruto hanya diam tak bergerak. Membuat Sasuke menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hei, Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lembut sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya yang hangat pada pipi Naruto dan menariknya hingga wajah _tan_ itu menatap dirinya.

Dilihatnya mata sembab akibat menangis itu sedikit memerah dan bengkak. Diraihnya tubuh yang lebih pendek 2 cm darinya itu kedalam sebuah pelukan. Hanya butuh beberapa detik saja untuk Naruto kembali menangis meraung dalam dekapan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat baju bagian dada Sasuke. Membagi duka yang terasa sesak didadanya.

Sasuke hanya diam, tangannya tak henti membelai lembut kepala _berhodie_ Naruto. Serta mengeratkan pelukannya untuk memberi ketenangan pada sang _blonde_. Dagunya kembali bertumpu diatas kepala Naruto.

Mereka saling berpelukan berbagi kesedihan yang menyesakan, tak dihiraukannya orang-orang yang menatap mereka heran karena berdiri di tengah guyuran salju. Mereka juga acuh pada saat pegawai butik di tempat mereka berdiri sedang asyik mengambil foto mereka.

Bahkan mereka juga tak menghiraukan sepasang manik _ruby_ menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang bercampur aduk. Marah, kecewa, sedih juga cemburu. Rambut merahnya tergerai ketika angin musim dingin menerpa dirinya. Membuat helaian merahnya berkibar lembut sebelum ia beranjak pergi sambil menguncir setengah rambutnya.

**~Cosplayer VS Boyband~**

"Ah, Kakashi **san**. Para wartawan masih saja berkumpul di depan gerbang. Bagaimana ini?" seru Kiba panik untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa jam.

Kini suasana _agency_ tempat Six Fingers beranung tengah diserbu para wartawan. Terlebih mereka tau kalau tempat _agency_ itu juga menjadi tempat tinggal para Six Fingers juga beberapa artis lainnya.

"Sudahlah Kiba. Bisakah kau tenang?" sela Neji yang kini tengah meminum teh hijau miliknya.

Ruang tamu dilantai tiga itu nampak hangat dengan pemanas yang terpasang di sudut samping televisi _LED_ 42 _inci_. Sofa hitam panjang tertata rapi ditengah ruangan dengan meja kaca terselip diantara sofa. Meja kayu modern teronggok disamping jendela kaca yang mengarah kearah Balkon tempat Kiba berada. Dari sana ia bisa melihat pemandangan di sekitar halaman dan gerbang _agency_ yang penuh dengan wartawan.

Di sudut jalan, manik coklatnya menangkap dua sosok manusia yang ia kenal. Hingga dengan dengan spontan ia berjingkat kearah pintu keluar setelah sebelumnya berteriak "Sasuke dan Naruto pulang!" membuat sosok yang tersisa di ruangan _modern_ itu bergegas menyusulnya.

Kecuali sang _manager_. Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"Kapan mereka akan keluar? Apa kita harus menunggu disini?" gerutu salah satu wartawan berambut putih.

"Entahlah, aku mulai kedinginan," timpal wartawan lainnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya karena dingin.

"Hei, itu Sasuke!" teriak salah satu wartawan wanita sambil menunjuk pemuda _raven_ yang tengah menggendong pemuda lainnya di balik punggung tegapnya. Nampaknya ia sedang tertidur. Terlihat dari matanya yang terpejam dan terdengar dengkuran halus.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto **kun**?"

"Apakah ia pingsan?"

"Kemana saja Naruto kun seharian ini?"

Sasuke nampak tak berkomentar saat para manusia pencari berita itu memberondong dirinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Sampai sebuah pertanyaan dari wartawan wanita berkacanata menghentikan langkahnya. "Bagaimana nasib si penculik. Apa benar penculik itu adalah kekasihnya?" tanya wanita berambut merah panjang.

Naruto yang menyangka bahwa dirinya telah sampai karena merasa Sasuke tak lagi berjalan pun bangun dari tidurnya. Sedikit menguap dan mengucek matanya, Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah memandang dirinya sebelum akhirnya beralih pada wanita wartawan di depannya.

"Ungh? Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto saat dilihat sahabatnya itu memandang sang wartawan dan dengan sukses menimbulkan rona merah dikedua pipi wanita itu.

"Ja-jadi... A-apa benar sang pen-penculik itu... Kekasih Naruto kun?" tanya wartawan dengan _name tag_ Karin tersebut gugup.

Sasuke memandang tajam manik merah Karin. Sedangkan Naruto yang kini kakinya sudah menapak tanah karena lelah digendong pun hanya bisa bergumam _**'Hah?'**_ dengan ekspresi bingung menghiasi wajahnya. Merasa muak dan jengah, Sasuke pun menggandeng sebelah tangan Naruto. Menariknya untuk nerjalan menembus kerumunan manusia haus berita tersebut untuk bisa kembali pulang ke'rumah' mereka.

Berbagai pertanyaan dan dorongan mengiringi perjalanan Sasuke dan Naruto. Saat hendak menyentuh gerbang. Sasuke kembali berhenti untuk menatap wartawan wanita yang mengajukan pertanyaan menjengkelkan baginya.

"Tunggu, Sasuke **kun**! Jadi benar sang Sephiroth itu kekasih Naruto **kun**?" seru Karin saat Sasuke sudah membuka gerbang yang sulit ditembus oleh wartawan karena keempat personel Six Fingers menahannya ketika Sasuke dan Naruto melewati gerbang.

"Ini malam _valentine_, bukankah wajar jika aku mengajak seseorang berkencan," desis Sasuke sedikit ambigu dan gak nyambung.

Membuat riuh redam para wartawan tertelan kesunyian. Gerakan mereka seolah terhenti oleh waktu saat melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. "Tak ada penculikan disini! Hanya sedikit acara kencan," jelas Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu... Naruto," lanjut Sasuke sembari mencium pipi kiri Naruto.

Sebelum para manusia berita itu sadar dari keterkejutan mereka. Sasuke menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam _agency_. Diikuti Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba dan Neji yang segera menutup gerbang lalu berlari menyusul kedua personel menghebohkan itu.

**.**

**.**

**SYUUHH**

**.**

**.**

Angin dingin berhembus tiba-tiba dengan menerbangkan dedaunan kering dibelakang kumpulan para wartawan.

"Jadi? Sasuke... Dan Naruto kun?" gumam salah satu wartawan yang telah tersadar dari bengongnya.

"Sepertinya begitu,"

Nampaknya virus galau menyerang para wartawan saat ini. Jadi biarkanlah mereka menikmati waktu galaunya dengan ditemani udara yang dingin menusuk tulang, serta guyuran salju yang semakin deras.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Didalam sebuah kamar dengan tulisan **'Sasuke & Naruto's Room'** pada pintu yang kini dibiarkan terbuka. Nampak para _member _Six Fingers tengah memenuhi sudut kamar dengan gaya mereka masing-masing.

Kiba yang tengah duduk bersila di depan Naruto, Neji yang duduk setengah bersandar pada rak buku samping tempat tidur, sang manager yang hanya berdiri menyandar pada daun pintu, juga Shikamaru yang menyender pada bahu Gaara dengan mata sedikit mengantuk. Ingatkan saya selalu kalau tidak ada pair ShikaGaara disini.

"Kemana kau seharian ini, Naruto?" pertanyaan Kiba memecah keheningan kamar itu.  
Membuat Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengeringkan rambut Naruto, setelah sebelumnya ia menyuruh Naruto mandi, dengan handuk kecil warna biru memandang tajam Kiba. Yang dipandang pun hanya meringis kaku sambil bergumam _'Oops, sorry!'_ dasar tak sadar situasi.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Naruto," ujar Kakashi. Sedikit nada geram terselip didalamnya, dan disambut tundukan kepala oleh sang _blonde_.

"Bisahkah kau biarkan Naruto istirahat terlebih dahulu, Kakashi **san**," pinta Gaara memohon. Matanya menatap khawatir pada Naruto. Membuat Kakashi mendecih kesal karena Gaara tak menatap lawan bicaranya.

Kakashi hendak beranjak keluar dari kamar saat mendengar gumaman **_'Maaf,'_** dari Naruto.  
"Istirahatlah!" putus Kakashi sebelum akhirnya pria bermasker itu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ya! Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Naruto," ujar Gaara yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya, menyebabkan Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menyender padanya terjungkal kedepan.

"Selamat istirahat," kata Neji seraya berjalan kearah Naruto dan mengacak surai keemasan itu sayang.  
"Ayo, Kiba!" perinta Neji ketika tangannya menarik Kiba yang membuahkan protes dari sang Inuzuka.

"Merepotkan,"

**.**

**.**

**BLAM**

**.**

**.**

Pintu kamar tertutup, meninggalkan dua pemuda berbeda sifat itu dalam keheningan. Sang _blonde_ masih saja diam tanpa kata, membuat Sasuke -pemuda disampingnya- sedikit bingung. Jujur saja ia tak pernah menghibur orang sebelumnya. Jadi ia tak tau harus bagaimana.

**.**

**.**

Hening

**.**

**.**

Hening

**.**

**.**

Suasana hening hingga germeletuk gigi Naruto dan tubuh yang bergetar membuat Sasuke menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Kembali sang _raven_ membawa pemuda yang dicintainya itu dalam pelukan hangat. "Tenanglah, semua baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup surai pirang Naruto.

"Aku ta-takut... Takut," lirih Naruto.

"Hei! Tenanglah, aku disini untukmu. Selalu! Kau tau itu bukan?" ujar Sasuke.

Sejenak Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan kearah meja kayu dekat jendela sekedar untuk mengambil beberapa tumpukan kado kecil berpita pink. Dengan sedikit robekan Sasuke mengambil benda bulat di dalamnya seraya kembali menghampiri Naruto yang memandangnya heran.

"Buka mulutmu!" perintah Sasuke. Lalu segera saja ia masukan benda bulat berwarna coklat ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Sang Namikaze pun mulai mengunyah coklat itu perlahan. Setelahnya, sedikit rasa nyaman menyelimuti dirinya.  
"Coklat bisa membuat perasaan orang yang memakannya menjadi nyaman," jelas Sasuke sambil kembali memasukan coklat kedalam mulut Naruto.

"_Arigatou_,"

Seuntai kata **_'Terima kasih'_** dan senyum manis pun menghiasi bibir Naruto. Membuat Sasuke terpaku barang sejenak, hingga jari yang mengamit coklat itu terhenti di udara seolah membeku.

Naruto sudah membuka mulutnya ketika Sasuke hanya diam mematung. Terpesona oleh senyum manis Naruto yang entah sudah berapa kali ia lihat namun masih tetap membuat jantungnya berdebar. Tanpa menunggu Sasuke, Naruto melahap coklat di jari pucat rekannya hingga menimbulkan desiran aneh yang menjalar pada tubuh sang bungsu Uchiha saat bibir dan lidah Naruto mengulum jarinya singkat.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke. Tanganya bergerak meraih wajah sang _blonde_. Sedangkan yang dipanggil masih sibuk mengunyah coklatnya sambil bergumam **_'Hmm?_'** menimpali Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menggerakan wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak hingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain. Dengan perlahan Sasuke memejamkan matanya, begitu pula dengan Naruto yang mulai terbawa suasana. Hidung mereka pun mulai bergesekan ketika dirasa bibir mereka sedikit bersentuhan.

Naruto sudah memejamkan matanya bersiap menerima sentuhan bibir Sasuke ketika sang _raven_ mulai menempelkan bibir mereka. Mengecup bibir atas Naruto pelan dan menariknya hingga menimbulkan bunyi **'Cup'** pelan.

Saat akan bersiap untuk ciuman yang lebih dalam dan menuntut. Sasuke dan Naruto dikejutkan oleh suara **'Duk'** dari arah pintu dan erangan sakit mengiringi kemudian. Sontak saja Naruto menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke, sembari memberi jarak diantara mereka. Membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal karena acaranya terganggu.

Dengan langkah geram, Sasuke beranjak menuju pintu. Dalam sekali hentakan, pintu kamar pun terbuka. Memperlihatkan keempat pemuda saling bertumpuk dengan telinga mengarah pada pintu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Aura kemarahan menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Membuat keempat pemuda yang ketahuan menguping itu meneguk ludah ngeri.

"Err... Ka-kami..." Neji nampak mencari alasan yang tepat karena tertangkap basah.

Begitupula ketiga pemuda lainnya. Mereka nampak gugup dan salah tingkah.

Seolah menemukan ide cemerlang -terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang tersenyum lebar- Kiba segera menoleh kearah Neji, dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik ikat rambut milik Neji ketika tangannya dengan cekatan mengikatkan pita itu ke rambut Nanas pemuda dibawahnya. Nara Shikamaru. Dengan tampang bodoh dan tanpa dosa Kiba berkata. "Hadiah _valentine_ untuk Naruto," ujar Kiba sembari menyodorkan Shikamaru. Tak lupa cengiran bodohnya itu.

Neji dan Gaara saling pandang sebelum tersenyum kaku pada Sasuke.  
"Ehehehehe..."

Sedangkan Shikamaru? Ia kaget bukan kepalang.  
"Heh?!" seru Shikamaru panik.

**.  
.**

**KRETEK**

**.  
.**

**KRETEK**

**.  
.**

"Kalian mau tidur sendiri? Atau ku nina bobokan?" desis Sasuke. Jemari putihnya ia remas hingga berbunyi. Menambah kesan horor bagi para 'anak-anaknya- tersebut.

"SELAMAT TIDUR!" seru mereka kompak sembari berlari masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

**.  
.**

**.  
**

"Hihihi... Kau menakutkan, Sasuke," ujar Naruto terkikik geli saat melihat kejadian itu dari dalam kamar.

Sasuke tak menanggapi. Ia kembali masuk kedalam ketika badannya merangkak keatas ranjang. Meraih tubuh mungil Naruto bersamaan dengan merebahnya tubuh mereka di atas ranjang setelah sebelumnya menarik selimut tebal mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat tidur," ucap Sasuke sembari mengecup kening Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Ia mendongak memandang kedua kelopak mata Sasuke yang telah terpejam. _**'Sepertinya sudah tidur,'**_ batin Naruto.

Pemuda _blonde_ itu terdiam dengan manik birunya yang setia memandang wajah teduh Sasuke saat tengah tertidur. Terus ia pandangi wajah tampan itu hingga dirasa kantuk menyerang dirinya.

"_Happy Valentine's day_, Sasuke," bisik Naruto sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Ia pun mulai memejamkan matanya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sang _blonde_ terbuai alam mimpi. Hingga tak cukup baginya untuk menyadari sepasang mata _onyx_ teman tidurnya membuka seraya memandang wajah tidurnya.

"_Happy Valentine too_," gumam Sasuke sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur kembali.

Belaian angin malam menembus celah kecil jendela kaca hingga membuat helaian kain putih korden jendela kamar itu berkibar pelan. Cahaya bulan berwarna _babyblue_ nampak membias masuk menyinari dua sosok pemuda yang saling berpelukan dalam tidurnya. Membagi kehangatan dimalam 'kasih sayang' yang bertaburkan butiran salju.

Malam yang indah untuk sepasang kekasih dalam balutan cinta yang tak terucap. Membawa taburan kasih sayang bertebaran disetiap hati mereka. Perasaan bahagia disetiap deru nafas teratur pun tak luput mengiringi perjalanan mereka dalam mimpi panjang yang indah. Seolah bersiap menyambut esok hari yang cerah, dengan sebungkus cinta yang kian merekah.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Jalanan komplek perumahan yang mulai sepi karena hari telah beranjak malam. Di depan bangunan modern bertuliskan 'Hatake _agency_' terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang yang diikat setengah sedang berdiri menatap bangunan tersebut. Lebih tepatnya, jendela kamar yang nampak gelap karena sang penghuni sudah tertidur.

"Sebegitu berartinya kah, dia untukmu? Hingga tak ada sedikit pun rasa untukku?" gumam pemuda tersebut.

"Lalu... Harus kuberikan pada siapa perasaan cintaku ini, Naruto?" lirihnya lagi. Manik Ruby'nya memandang sendu kamar tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**SRET**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa tak coba kau berikan padaku, Kyuu?"

Suara _baritone_ terdengar seiring sepasang tangan melingkari perut pemuda bernama Kyuubi tersebut. Seolah sudah terbiasa, pelukan itu tak membuat sang Namikaze terlonjak kaget.

Tanpa membalikan badannya pun ia tahu siapa sosok dibelakangnya. Kyuubi sedikit menunduk untuk mendapati tangan berkulit coklat bersih melingkari pinggangnya, sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukan itu dan berbalik untuk memandang pria dewasa didepannya.

"Kenapa kau tak buat aku, untuk bisa jatuh cinta padamu saja...,"

Kyuubi mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga pria itu sebelum akhirnya berucap. "Uchiha Itachi!" dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik. Lalu segera membalikan badan untuk beranjak pergi.

Meninggalkan sosok bernama Itachi diam terpaku. Seulas senyum pun bertengger di wajah dinginnya ketika bibir pucat itu bergumam. "Tentu! Aku akan berusaha. Rubah kecilku,"

Lelaki itu pun segera mengikuti pemuda yang sosoknya telah menghilang, tenggelam dalam kegelapan malam diantara bangunan komplek perumahan itu.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" ucap Kiba saat dirasa pandangan matanya mendapati Shikamaru dan Gaara dibalik selimut tebal miliknya dan Neji.

"Panik," jawab Gaara sekenanya dang disahuti kata mutiara dari Shikamaru **_'Merepotkan'_**.

"Sana, kembali ke kamar kalian!" usir Kiba pada Shikamaru dan Gaara ketika dilihatnya mereka acuh. Bahkan sekarang kedua tamu tak diundang itu tengah menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

"Neji! Suruh mereka pergi," rengek Kiba pada Neji yang nampaknya tak perduli, terlihat dari tubuh Neji yang membelakangi Kiba menghadap tembok. Membuat Kiba dongkol seketika.

Menyerah. Akhirnya Kiba pun menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi hidung.

Namun, belum sempat matanya terpejam. Kiba yang berada diantara ShikaGaara dan Neji mencoba untuk tidur saat dirasa suara krasak krusuk disampingnya membuat perhatiannya terfokus pada lelaki Rusa dan panda itu.

"Ah, Shika. Jauhkan tangamu itu, kau membuatku geli," gumam Gaara yang hanya disahuti **_'Merepotkan, dasar cerewet'_** oleh Shikamaru.

Kedutan di pelipis Kiba nampak berkedut ganas. Sampai akhirnya asap keluar dari ubun-ubunnya.

"BISAKAH KALIAN TENANG, SIALAN!" teriak Kiba.

Sontak membuat Shikamaru dan Garaa terlonjak kaget.

Belum sempat Kiba melanjutkan ocehannya. Gebrakan kencang terdengar dari pintu.  
"Jika kau berteriak sekali lagi, kupastikan kau akan tidur diluar malam ini, Inuzuka!" seru suara dibalik pintu tersebut murka.

"Cepat kalian tidur, dan matikan lampunya!" lanjut suara yang ternyata adalah Kakashi itu dongkol. Dirinya sedang asyik tidur disofa ketika suara Kiba mengagetkannya tadi.

"Baik!" koar ketiga pemuda itu seraya menarik selimut mereka lalu beranjak kealam mimpi.  
Dengan Shikamaru memeluk pinggang Gaara. Untuk kesekian kalinya saya berkata agar mengingatkan saya kalau disini tak ada pair ShikaGaara.

Sedangkan Neji? Ia sudah berlabuh kealam mimpi dan tidur dengan damai sentausa.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Pagi yang cerah untuk mengawali hari di pertengahan musim dingin saat ini. Terlebih hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang. Semangat para gadis untuk memeriahkan hari kasih sayang ini begitu membara hingga mencairkan sebagian salju yang nampak menumpuk sepanjang jalan.

Lupakan kata-kata terakhir itu, karena itu hanya perumpamaan tentang betapa antusiasnya para manusia menyambut hari _valentine_ ini.

Sama antusiasnya dengan _Manager_ kita, Hatake Kakashi yang saat ini tengah menggebrak -bahkan hampir mendobrak- pitu kamar Sasuke dan Naruto jika saja Kiba dan Shikamaru tak menahan Kakashi.

"Buka pintunya, Uchiha sialan!" teriaknya dengan nafas sedikit memburu karena sejak setengah jam yang lalu ia menggebrak pintu tak berdosa itu.

"Tenanglah, Kakashi san! Hoamm..." sergah Kiba diantara rasa kantuknya.

Ia baru saja tidur subuh tadi. Ranjang yang sesak membuatnya susah untuk memejamkan mata. Baru saja ia tertidur saat dirasa Kakashi berteriak layaknya orang gila dan mulai menggedor pintu kamar tersebut.

"Keluar kau, Sasuke! Apa yang kau katakan pada para wartawan itu, hah! Kenapa foto kalian terpampang di halaman pertama **'Tokyo News'**? JELASKAN PADAKU!" teriakan dan gedoran Kakashi semakin nyaring membahana keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**CKLEK**

**.**

**.**

Pintu kamar seberang Sasuke dan Naruto terbuka. Membuat ketiga sosok didepan pintu menoleh pada pelaku pembukaan pintu. Neji, sang pemuda itu tengah berdiri dengan pandangan bingung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Namun tak diperdulikan. Kembali Kakashi melakukan aksi brutalnya ketika suara Neji kembali mengeterupsinya.

"Sampai mati pun Sasuke tak akan menjawab. Mereka berdua sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali untuk merayakan hari _valentine_ seharian penuh," jelas Neji lalu beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Sekedar untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering.

Meninggalkan Kakashi yang diam mematung. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Kiba saling pandang lalu beranjak menyusul Neji.

Tak ada yang menyadari jika tubuh Kakashi mulai retak secara perlahan, dan seketika itu juga tubuhnya pecah berserakan menjadi butiran debu yang akhirnya hilang tertiup angin. Kasian kau Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**Disisi lain**

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain? Pasti disana akan ramai sekali," ucap pemuda _blonde_ itu riang.

"Baiklah," timpal pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu kalem.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri distrik Tokyo yang penuh deretan toko ternama sambil bergandengan tangan. Senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah si pirang. Sedangkan sang _raven_ hanya sesekali tersenyum tipis. Keduanya berjalan dengan bahagia hingga melewati sebuah butik serba putih tempat mereka berpelukan kemarin.

Butik yang memberikan kenangan buruk namun juga indah. Sebuah butik yang berisi wanita-wanita mesum dan suka sekali kisah percintaan sesama pria.

"Wow! Jadi mereka benar pacaran?" ucap gadis berambut pendek itu antusias.

"Sepertinya begitu. Lihat saja, selama ini Sasuke memberi _Fans Service_ pada _Fans_ tanpa canggung. Pastinya mereka punya hubungan khusus, bukan begitu?" tandas gadis bertato ungu di kedua pipinya itu.

"Kau benar, Baki," sahut Matsuri mantap.

"Yah, kurasa juga begitu. Bukankah itu lebih baik?" tandas Pakura. Karyawan paling tua diantara mereka.

"Tak kusangka yang kemarin itu Naruto kun sungguhan. Kukira hanya mirip," timpal Fuu.

Kelima karyawan butik itu sedang berkumpul di meja kasir. Untuk apalagi kalau bukan menggosip.

"Sepertinya kita mengetahui kisah yang rumit ya?" ujar Shion.

"Ya, kau benar. Dan hanya kita yang tau," timpal Pakura.

Semua gadis itu terdiam, terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga suara cempreng Baki berkumandang. "Rahasia ini cukup kita yang tau. Demi menjaga ikatan kisah cinta mereka. Benar kan?"

Mendengar ucapan Baki, seluruh manik berbeda warna milik para gadis itu serempak memandang koran **'Tokyo News' **di atas meja kasir tersebut.

Sebuah koran yang sama dengan koran yang berada di 'Hatake _agency_'. Sebuah koran yang tengah dibawa Kakashi. Dan koran yang menjadi alasan bagi Kakashi menggila di pagi hari _valentine_ yang cerah.

Koran yang menunjukan foto seorang pemuda _raven_ tengah mencium pipi _tan_ milik pemuda _blonde _di depan gedung _agency_ tersebut mesra. Berita yang hanya dengan waktu semalam telah menggemparkan kota Tokyo. Begitu juga seluruh dunia. Topik hangat dengan judul **'Uchiha Sasuke, seorang kekasih dari Namikaze Naruto. Mereka adalah pasangan Gay!'** tercetak jelas di antara foto tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Meninggalkan berbagai macam gosip yang kian panas menerpa _personile _Six Fingers. Kedua pasangan Sasuke dan Naruto, tengah bersama merayakan hari _valentine_ mereka di salah satu taman bermain terbesar di Tokyo. Mereka nampak sangat bahagia. Dan selamanya akan begitu.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**Beneran Fin loh.**

**.**

**.**

**~HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY 2013~**

**.**

**.**

Pada akhirnya aku gak tau ini KyuuNaru apa SasuNaru.  
Tapi biarlah. Fic Gaje ini kupersembahkan spesial untuk **Valentine's day**.  
Semoga suka ya.

Terima kasih sudah mampir.  
Sampai jumpa lagi.

**®Kizuna**


End file.
